87th Games: The Darkness
by Jinx Kalantha
Summary: When you first arrive here, (this beginning of your end, and the beginning of our entertainment,) the only thing you will hear is your own heartbeat-and then your scream, followed by many others-and then, maybe even your death. Before you left, we celebrated your life before your bloody, gruesome death. Can you survive the darkness? Or will you fall like the rest? SYOT OPEN!
1. Tribute Form & Shtuff

Hey guys! As you probably read in the description, this is an SYOT. I might as well introduce myself: Hi, I'm Emily, and I'm completely sadistic! One of my best friends, who also has a FF account, (team-this-is-not-twilight) has a Hunger Games story about a sadistic 12-year-old, and I think you would enjoy it. I really love it, but she's kinda slow on updating right now…but it is DEFINITELY worth the wait. So, indulge me and read her story!

Anyways, I'm sure you're going to want to have a sample to read so you can make sure I am not a sucky author. Well, I'll put that up in the next chapter.

Deal with it.

Now, as the creator, I have some…_particulars_ that **need** to be heeded. These are my rules for making your tribute(s). If you don't follow them, then I won't take your tribute. I'm also throwing in some other shtuff as well.

1. You can make up to 3 tributes, but at least one of them HAS to be a bloodbath.

2. Your tribute MUST have at LEAST 4 imperfections/flaws/weaknesses. (And don't put some stupid crap like "too lovable," or "too crafty." This is something that could get them killed, or trapped, or discovered, or whatever. Don't. Be. Cute. With. Me.)

3. You can put down four or five strengths. (Keep it realistic.)

4. You must be _**descriptive**_.

5. If you enter your tribute through a review, I won't take it. PM me only. (And if it just so happens that you review and THEN Pm me, too late. Make a new one. People may have already read or seen the review, and that kinda kills the secret.)

6. Do not give me anyone specific for your tribute's romance, or else they won't get a romance.

7. If your tribute is perfect, or is amazing in every single way with just some minimal flaws, BAM! They're a bloodbath.

8. Be realistic. I cannot stress that enough.

9. Your tribute must fit with your district. No careers in district 12, or coal miners in district 1, or amazing swimmers in district 9, or farmers in district four—get my drift?

10. I would greatly appreciate it if you DO NOT say in the reviews which tribute is yours as you read their Reaping, POV in the arena, etc. There will be consequences if you do! Not immediate death, no, but you'll get a smack on the wrist if you do. (That being said, I will announce the winning tribute's creator, so just wait…and then you may gloat. Also, if you want to review your thoughts on how I portrayed your tribute, make it seem like the tribute isn't yours, and just point out what you like or didn't. I like constructive criticism, people. I need someone to speak up and let me know if I'm seriously flucking things up.)

11. Thou shalt not request reservations (I know, I know. This isn't the bible.)

Okay! And now for the form:

(**ALSO: I HAVE ENOUGH DAMN 17-YEAR-OLDS ALREADY. PICK ANOTHER FLUCKING AGE, PEOPLE.)**

**BASICS**

Full Name:

Age:

District:(in order of preference, choose two)

Gender:

Token (optional):

Hobbies:

Likes&Dislikes:

Personality:

History:

Strengths (4 OR FIVE _**ONLY!**_):

Weaknesses _**(AT LEAST 4!):**_

**APPEARANCE**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Race/ethnicity:

Build (Athletic? Weak?):

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Extended family (Optional):

Close friends:

Not-so close friends:

**REAPING**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered (R/V):

If Volunteered, why:

Reaction:

**Training:**

Try to immediately form an alliance?:

Skilled? At what:

Specialty:

Hide skills, or show them:

What s/he showed the Gamemakers:

Training score:

**INTERVIEW**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote (optional):

**RIGHT BEFORE THE ARENA**

What did he/she say to their stylist:

Last thoughts:

**BLOODBATH**

Survived or not:

If survived, acquired supplies:

If survived, acquired weapons:

If not, what kind of death:

**ARENA**

Preferred death:

Allies:

Romance:

Career:

Strategy:

Other:


	2. Excerpt Thingamajig

**Well, to save myself time, I decided to take something I was working on and throw it up here. Before I made the SYOT, I was planning on making a fanfic around a girl named Hazel, who was in the 87****th**** Hunger Games. I'll just take this little piece, and since it's right at the countdown to the beginning of the Games, I think there will be a fair amount of fighting for you to enjoy.**

* * *

I could hear the clock tick down to its last ten seconds. I was alone. It would be stupid of run to the cornucopia—but I knew what I was going to do. When the last second ticked off, I ran towards the closest tribute—Sydney. She was supposed to get the supplies while her group ran away. I tackled her, and I could hear Sydney's indignant screech. I could also hear the screaming of others', but it was almost magical how it blended in like back round music.

"That's the way you wanna play, huh, Hazel?" Sydney snarled as we brawled on the ground. She pulled me into a chokehold, and I awkwardly flipped her. As she fell with a groan, she sprang right back up, angrier than ever. She knew that I wouldn't let her get to the cornucopia—there was murder in her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around my neck. I could feel a white-hot knot form in my stomach. _I will NOT let her win_, I thought, numb with rage. I gouged my thumbs into her eyes, and she let out the loudest, most blood-curdling scream I've ever heard. Sydney tried to stagger back, but I tripped her. Straddling the fallen girl, I pressed my middle and index finger deep into her eye socket, until I heard the first boom of the cannon thundering across the field. Heads twisted, looking for the first fallen girl; I was surprised that I was the first killer. And just like that, the fight exploded again. Two more cannons went off, and I charged at the boy from six, who had thrown a dagger at me and missed miserably.

I got into his personal zone faster than he could react, and grabbed the boy's shoulders, and brought his ribcage colliding into my knee. I could feel them crack as I dropped the boy to the ground, moaning in pain. I stomped on his windpipe a few times, and another cannon went off. I could hear a cry of anguish, and I was tackled to the ground. I couldn't get up, but I felt something warm seep into my clothes and onto my skin. I rolled, pushing the half-dead girl from three off of me. I pressed two fingers onto her trachea, and I waited patiently as her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to gasp like a landed fish. The cannon went off again, and I stepped away from the corpse.

When I looked up, almost everyone had cleared out; the careers eyed me; two of them had died, and only six remained. I didn't backpedal, and for a while, we stared each other down—that is, until I heard feet whispering behind me as someone ran softly. I was too slow, and an arm wrapped around my waist, the other around my neck; the hand was holding a knife that pressed hard against the side of my neck. I was yanked off my feet, and I desperately pulled on the arm around my neck as my air circulation faded.

"Well? What should we do with her?" Rochet Marks asked smoothly, like he didn't care at all. _Seven careers_, I wheezed in my mind. _Twenty-four tributes minus seven careers and five dead tributes equals twelve remaining tributes_, I managed through my oxygen-deprived brain. "Drop her," Gage called, the boy from District One. I collapsed on the ground, desperately sucking in air. Rochet walked swiftly past me; I was still amazed by the strength of the lanky boy; he was merciless. As Gage stalked up to me, I clutched the rocky soil in my hands, feeling their bite as my palms bled. "Wanted to save the honor for yourself, huh?" I croaked, leaning back to meet the ferocious boy's gaze. He ignored my taunting. "I have to admit, 9, I'm impressed. You killed three of those tributes yourself, eh?" I nodded, keeping my stare on him. I felt like someone was about to pop out and attack me; I can't trust the career pack. "You sure make a mess," He noted, eyeing my blood-splattered clothing. I nodded slowly. "Now, you be a good girl and stay there, while the big, bad careers go talk, hmm?" Gaga mocked, getting down on one knee so he could look at me better. I bared my teeth at him, and he smirked. "This is your only chance. You move, you lose it—and your life. Nod if you understand." Gage muttered to me in a low voice. Glaring hatefully at him, I nodded begrudgingly. "Good girl." He chirruped, and headed back to the other careers.

"Hey, what about me?" Rochet called over. "Watch 9," A girl career called back. "Great," He grumbled, knotting his fingers in my hair. "First day to break loose, and I'm babysitting." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Because this is such a cake walk for me? _First day to break loose_," I imitated Rochet in a stupid voice. "Shut up," He snarled, and kicked me in the ribs. I let out a gasp as he winded me. "And my life is being reckoned with," I grumbled under my breath. Rochet must have been ignoring me, because he didn't respond. He had walked forward a few paces, straining to hear the other careers. I guess he forgot he still had his fingers in my hair—because he dragged me with them. "Hey!" I yelped, my scalp shooting with pain. "Shut up," Rochet snapped. "Let go," I retorted. "No."

"Fine."

I brought my knee up sharply between his legs, and nailed him where the sun don't shine*. Rochet released his grip, and I was set free. I didn't even hesitate to head run out of the little clearing and into the swamp. Yes, there could be alligators, or water snakes, or other blood-thirsty tributes, but I didn't care. Away from the careers was all I needed right now. As lovely as an alliance with them sounded, I could kill them later.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. **

***where the sun don't shine. **

**I sorta stole that from mah bud Shelby :3 (team-this-isnt-twilight)**

**Okay, this ended with a cliffhanger that will never be finished, so...that's the end the end of that.**

**ON WITH THE SYOT! :D**

**(Check my profile for a better description of the SYOT)**

**-Emily**


	3. Tribute List

I thought I'd make this so you guys know the availability of the districts.

TRIBUTE LIST:

**D1**

Boy:

Girl: Radiance Lancaster, 17

**D2**

Boy: Terrance Lannister, 17

Girl: Avena Thorne, 17

**D3**

Boy:

Girl: Raina Beamerine, 17

**D4**

Boy:

Girl: River Donelly, 15

**D5**

Boy:

Girl:

**D6**

Boy:

Girl:

**D7**

Boy:

Girl: Edana Isolabella, 16

**D8**

Boy:

Girl:

**D9**

Boy:

Girl:

**D10**

Boy:

Girl:

**D11**

Boy:

Girl:

**D12**

Boy: Dallas Winchester, 16

Girl:


End file.
